The Lie Detector - First Crush Edition
by Yuri Hannah
Summary: When Lucy brings her newly acquired lie-detector lacrima to the guild, Mira uses it to find out everyone's first crush! That can't be good. Ch. 3: Gray thinks he's escaped Cana's clutches and Lisanna volunteers to be the first tester for the lacrima! Though she doesn't know what Mira has in store for her. Oh boy, she might regret this...Implied semi canon and crackships ahead!
1. Lucy's Lie Detector?

_A/N: I wanted to try a short-light hearted fic about possible shenanigans in Fairy Tail, and what better light-hearted leads than Natsu and Lucy? Hopefully this will last just like five chapters. It's just some random idea I got after re-watching Hana Kimi._

 _This takes place before the Tartarus arc. You know, before the story became darker and all that jazz. **Warning! A bunch implied semi-canon ships and crackships ahead!** I tagged this as Humor, but I don't expect it to be actually funny because I suck at humor, but it is light-hearted. Hopefully I can get at least a smile out of you guys._

 _This will also focus a lot on Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza's friendship and the awkwardness they have to deal with in the future? Something like that :D_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

 _ **Lie Detector**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

"What am I supposed to do with this?!"

Lucy was sitting on her bed, staring at the strange-looking contraption that she had just unboxed. She sighed as the thought about how she had gotten this lacrima in the first place.

Earlier today, she was shopping for a new novel that she had been dying to buy since she heard from Levy that there was a limited time offer today in the nearest bookstore in Magnolia. She was lucky that she, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza had just gotten back from a job that paid a huge reward, and that day was their team's day off. It really was a lucky day.

That was, until the new novel she bought with the jewels she had just earned was ruined.

She was just exiting the bookstore when she saw an old lady struggling to cross a small bridge. It looked like the old lady was carrying quite a lot of stuff, so Lucy hurried over to her to help.

All was good until the old lady tripped.

Lucy in a desperate attempt to save her from falling into the river was able to pull the old lady to safety, but unfortunately wasn't able to save herself from splashing into river herself. The old lady had apologized and Lucy of course told her that it was nothing to worry about. She was glad that the nice old men that usually greeted her on boats weren't there to see her finally falling because that'd be really embarrassing.

She hadn't meant to complain about her now-currently-wet novel that was ruined when she splashed herself into the river out loud, but the old lady had heard it. Insisting that it was okay, that she could always just borrow a friends' book (referring to Levy), the old lady wanted to compensate for the damage of her new novel by giving her a box with a strange contraption inside.

" _I don't have any jewels to give you. This is the only thing I have that might be of good use."_

" _Wait Obaasan! I really don't need this! It's my pleasure to help you!" Lucy insisted._

" _You're not a very honest person, miss. This will help you in many ways." The old lady said mysteriously. "Maybe even in relationships."_

 _Lucy's brow furrowed in confusion. "Relationships?"_

" _Don't worry, I promise you it's not dangerous."_

" _But-"Lucy hesitated._

" _I won't take no for an answer." The old lady said sternly._

 _The blonde celestial wizard sighed. She looked at the strange box skeptically. "What is this?"_

" _A lie detector lacrima."_

" _Huh?" Lucy's jaw hung slightly open._

Why would an old lady carry around something like this anyway? Lucy had no idea. It really was a shame that her new novel got destroyed but apparently it was replaced by this so called lie detector. Honestly it looked like a helmet, with strange wires and a few bulbs. The old lady had mentioned her how to use it. Apparently it wasn't too difficult.

Lucy thought about this for a second. Was this even real? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try. But she would need a person to try this out on. If this was in fact real, maybe she could sell it off for some jewels. Because no matter how many jobs Team Natsu did, after splitting it up she still couldn't save up for rent. Not with Natsu, Gray and even Erza wrecking up the town.

 _That's not a bad idea._

The blond was grinning ear-to-ear now. Sell it off for money? That was the best idea she had all day.

"There she goes again being weird and creepy."

"She hasn't learnt her lesson."

"AHHH!" Lucy shrieked at the voices she suddenly heard in her apartment.

She spun around and saw Natsu and Happy whispering to each other while doing push-ups in her room.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" She shouted angrily.

"Window." Natsu shrugged, pausing his exercise.

Wait a minute. If Natsu was here, Lucy could try out this lacrima.

She immediately composed her expression. There was no use getting mad at him now. She supposed it was okay, it wasn't like she was in the middle of changing or anything.

She decided not to ask him how long had he been there.

"Lucy, you've been staring at that thingie a long time." Happy voiced out staring at the lacrima she had gotten.

She looked towards the lacrima and held it up to them. "This?"

"What is that?" Natsu asked.

Lucy became excited all of a sudden. "Hey Natsu, can you help me for a second?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Only a second. There."

"You know what I mean!" Lucy motioned for him to sit on her bed. Well that was a first.

"Only _now_ you're inviting me to your bed? How cruel."

Happy snickered.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean? Ugh just get over here!"

As soon as the pink-haired wizard sat down, Lucy slowly placed the lacrima-helmet on his head. Before Natsu could ask what the strange contraption was, Lucy answered his unasked question. "I got this lacrima from someone. It's a lie-detector lacrima. I wanted to test it out so it's perfect that you came by at the right time!"

Natsu and Happy looked at each other confusingly.

"Oookay."

"Here's how it works. I'm gonna say a statement and you have to answer with a no. If the helmet lights up, that means you're lying and the answer to my statement should have been a yes, got it?"

"Hmmm...this is boring."

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Lucy looked towards him irritatingly. "I take it you understand then."

What could she ask Natsu? She suddenly remembered the one thing that she had been wanted to ask but too embarrassed to. She was also afraid she would be angry if she knew the answer. But she didn't have any other ideas so might as well just roll with it.

"This whole week I've snuck into Lucy's bed at least once." Lucy stated while looking at the Dragon Slayer intently.

Natsu gulped. Oh, she had him now. "No?"

The lie-detector suddenly lit up bright and beeping sounds were heard in the room. Lucy could also see a small magic circle in the middle of the helmet.

"YOU LIAR!" She shouted. That obviously indicated he was lying right?

"I would have answered yes but you told me to say no!" Natsu defended, Happy echoing with an "Aye" in the background.

But no doubt the blue exceed was amused with all of this.

Before, Natsu and Happy only snuck in Lucy's bed when she wasn't around. But recently Natsu wanted to sneak in whenever he felt like it and of course Happy just went with him. Lucy's bed was soft and cozy after all. He had asked him "why" at one point, and Natsu only responded that the bed was warm. Happy looked at him weirdly then. He was a Fire Dragon Slayer. Why would he need Lucy's bed to be warm?

At first, Happy thought Natsu might have caught Lucy's "weird" disease. But then one night Happy woke up and saw the sight he won't ever forget.

Natsu was sleeping soundly as his arms were wrapped tightly around Lucy's back, and then the blue exceed understood.

He wondered why he hadn't teased Natsu for that.

But they always woke up first before Lucy did and escaped before she could catch them.

Lucy flushed. "Still!" She groaned. "I knew that I wasn't imagining it. It was just you guys."

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad!"

Natsu frowned with a pout. He actually pouted! She didn't see that every day. Wait, from his reaction, which meant this lie detector thing actually worked?

"Natsu! This lacrima is the real deal!" She said ecstatic.

Natsu frowned. "Okay, now it's my turn to ask you something then."

"Y-You can't!" Lucy exclaimed surprised.

"Oh? That means you have something to hide then?"

"No! I just...I have a good idea on how to use this."

"You mean for pranking?!" Natsu said excited, his eyes shining.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "No, I'm going to sell this lacrima!"

"Why, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"What else? To make money of course! I can't survive on our jobs alone. I feel like I only get just enough. I need some extra money."

"For what?"

"Food, bills, grocery...there's a long list. And maybe some new clothes too. I feel like I'm wearing the same clothes every day." Lucy counted off the things she'd want to spend the money on.

"What's wrong with wearing the same thing every day?" Natsu asked looking down at his own clothes.

"Why would you even ask that?" Lucy forgot he almost wore the same thing everyday. "I like shopping that's all. It feels nice to have new things. And I like to think I have a sense of style and variety. It brings out my sex appeal." Why was she even explaining the reason why people bought new clothes to Natsu again?

Natsu would never understand Lucy's obsession with style and fashion. "You look perfect in anything you wear anyway."

Heat crept up on Lucy's pale cheeks. "T-That's not the point. Anyways -" She wanted to change the subject. Whenever Natsu threw out some random compliment she would always get flustered and antsy. He was an honest person, not really the type to lie. That only made her even more flustered.

Ugh...stupid butterflies.

"We should use it on the guild, Lucy!" Happy suggested.

Natsu laughed. "Nice idea, Happy!" He high-fived his blue exceed friend.

"Why would we do that?"

"Cmon Lucy. You can't tell me you don't have anything you want to ask the guild?"

"Yeah! And we can dig up some secrets! OHHH let's go now! I have something I wanna ask the underwear bastard!" Natsu took off the lacrima and was ready to take off before Lucy grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Wait! You can't do that!"

"Why?" Natsu looked genuinely confused.

"Why, you say. It's not right to dig someone's secret like that."

"It's not a secret though."

"But you just said- "

"- Lucy, we should try this lacrima some more. You wanna make sure it works properly before you sell it off right?" Happy asked.

"Ah." That makes sense, Lucy thought. "You have a point." And when Lucy thought about it, there were some things she wanted to ask to the other guild members.

Lucy was so sure she always locked her doors and windows every time she left her apartment, but Natsu always managed to find his way in. Her locks weren't even broken or anything. She had a sneaking suspicion. It wasn't just Natsu as well. Sometimes Gray and Erza found their way in her room.

Sure, she was used to it, and she liked it when her close friends hung out together sometimes, even if they were using her room as a meeting place. But still, that didn't stop the shock that came every time they appeared.

"Okay let's go to the guild then."Natsu and Happy grinned.

Lucy hoped that this wasn't one of their evil prank schemes. Honestly she didn't want to get caught up in anymore of their shenanigans.

"But only I'm allowed to try it out. Who knows what you guys are up to."

"Aww come on Lucy. I just wanna get back at the stripper." Natsu whined.

"AHA!" Lucy pointed accusingly at him. "You really are up to no good!" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"No one's gonna get hurt or anything," Natsu said. "Maybe." He added as an afterthought.

Lucy groaned. "Fine. You have to tell me first and only if I allow it then you can ask him."

"Eh...that's boring."

"Deal with it."

What she didn't know was that Natsu and Happy weren't going to be the cause of the shenanigans that would happen in their guild that day.

* * *

 _A/N: Hopefully you guys understand how the lie-detector works. I was inspired by Episode 3 of Hana Kimi when the guys used a lie-detector to find the underwear thief xD Ahh...good times._

 _Please review :3_


	2. Cana's Experiment

**_A/N: I changed this chapter and made it the second chapter. I don't know why it took me so long to update this._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, I would've dragged Lucy's fights and give her more badass moments, just to shut the haters down and that no one would be able to deny what a great character she is. I can't believe after all she did, she's still deemed as "useless." Feel like punching a wall._**

* * *

 _ **Lie Detector**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

It was a cheerful day at the guild, with most of the members just lazing around, chatting and having fun. Mirajane was busy bartending as usual, with Lisanna and Laxus; who was surprisingly lazy today and was just having a drink while accompanying Mira. Elfman was having an arm wrestling fight against Bickslow, with Fried and Evergreen watching because they had nothing else to do. For once Nab _wasn't_ staring at the request board as usual. In fact, he was currently arguing with Max and Warren for some reason. Macao and Wakaba were reminiscing the old days again about how Fairy Tail was even rowdier now than the previous generation and was worried for the next generation.

Team Natsu apparently had a day-off, but only team member Gray Fullbuster was present at the guild. The ice-make wizard was currently drinking with Cana, while helping the brunette wizard with another experiment of hers.

"So far you've got 2 wrong readings and 2 right readings." Gray stated, sipping his last drop of booze.

Cana was busy concentrating; a few of her cards were placed in another different order. She had been rearranging the cards for almost 30 minutes now, trying out a different spell than what she was normally used to.

Instead of foretelling a future, she was trying to scoop up a person's past.

The card-magic wizard was rewarded with a few magical cards on a job request a week ago and she was determined to test it out and make use of it. It could come in handy on a job next time if she wanted to get some information. She had used it on a few guild members already, and while most of her past-readings were correct, some were wrong. Even the ones that had been correct were minor events, events of which most of them she knew already.

Digging up someone's past was something sensitive in Fairy Tail. Most members hardly ever talked about some events that they'd rather forget. Cana knew that, but she really wanted to make use of this spell in the future. So she asked a few guild members that were willing to help her. It had been a week already, and she still felt that she hadn't properly mastered the basics of this spell. Usually, it would take her just a few days to master the basics of a new card spell, but this was taking longer than she thought.

But fortunately Gray offered to help her out today, since he claimed he was on a day-off and there was nothing to do. Cana was thankful but didn't expect Gray to _actually_ offer; he was a private person, especially about his past before joining Fairy Tail. But Gray just shrugged and said it was fine.

When Cana thought that Gray was just offering help out pure kindness, it turned out that it came with a price. What was originally supposed to be just a small experiment turned to a full-on challenge that Cana grudgingly accepted.

Gray told her if she couldn't get at least 3 out of 5 readings correct in 30 minutes, Cana was supposed to do anything he told her to, once. And if Cana could prove him wrong, she'd be able to tell _him_ to do whatever she asked. Cana was supposed to do past readings on events and the timing it occurred. If either one aspect was wrong, it would be considered a wrong reading.

The ice-make wizard only made a challenge out of this experiment of hers so that Cana would be more determined and master the spell quickly. Fairy Tail members often were able to do anything when they were fired up about challenges.

Gray was watching Cana who was putting her index finger against a card, eyes closed and appearing focused when she suddenly opened her eyes and looking at him straight ahead, with a smirk.

"You're finally done?" Gray asked, appearing uncaring, but slightly nervous at her smirking. That couldn't possibly be good. "Don't forget; one more wrong reading and I get to tell you to do anything."

Cana scoffed. "Yeah, yeah whatever. You better be ready for treating me booze for a week, Gray."

"So that's what you wanted. You're on." Gray challenged. "I haven't figured out what I want from you yet." So far her readings were little events that happened. Like the time when Gray fought Natsu, without Erza interfering for once and it ended with Gray's victory, around the year X778. She got that one right. Or the time Gray had his first ever mission alone with Erza when they were in their pre-teens. She got the events right but the timing wrong. His first mission with Erza actually was around the first time she joined the guild, way before Natsu showed up. She hadn't read anything from before Gray joined the guild, to which he was slightly relieved.

Cana laughed. _He'd probably never expect that I was able to get this kind of reading_ , she thought. "You should be ready."

"Bring it on. The timing stops now. It's already been 25 minutes."

"If I can't remember what happened, then you only have 5 minutes left to do another reading."

The two were staring each other down. Gray was becoming less nervous; it wasn't particularly a bad thing if he lost really. He had money enough to treat Cana booze for a week, and this was kind of him to help develop Cana's magical abilities. But Cana was so fired up now.

"Three years ago, you did a very shameful act, didn't you?" Cana asked mysteriously.

"Huh?" Gray frowned. "What shameful act? Just say it clearly." He appeared as if he didn't care, but Gray was actually thinking hard trying to remember what he did three years ago.

He was fifteen. What happened when he was fifteen? Maybe he'd have to ask Cana to do a different reading just in case he didn't remember. Shameful? If stripping was the shameful act, then that was a stupid reading since he stripped in public ever since training with Ur. He was long past feeling ashamed of his nudity.

"You really don't remember? You might want to think harder before I make it more embarrassing for you by telling you outright what you did." Cana said teasingly. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I don't remember. Just tell me." Gray said impatiently. It couldn't possibly be _that_ bad, right? He just wanted to get this over with and tell Cana what to do already.

She paused a moment, for effect - then blurted rather bluntly,"You groped Erza, didn't you?"

"HAH?!" Gray stood up in shock, which caused some guild members to turn to their direction curiously because of the loud, screeching noise made by the bench Gray was sitting on.

"Keep it down, Gray. Or did you want me to tell the whole guild about this?" Cana asked chuckling.

"Hahaha~" Gray laughed nervously. "Nothing's going on here guys." He waved off to the guild members that were still looking towards them.

"Yeah, yeah. Nothing that they would want to know," Cana said loud enough for only Gray to hear. Gray glared at her.

When Gray was sure that a certain water wizard wasn't in the guild stalking him from behind any walls (he found out she hadn't come back from a job yet) and that no one was listening on them (the dragon slayers weren't in the guild, so they probably couldn't hear their conversation); he turned to Cana, glaring at her again. Cana wasn't fazed.

"Your reading was wrong. I win the bet."

"Ho?" She raised her eyebrow, smirking. "What part of it was wrong? Let me be specific then." She said. Gray gulped. "Three years ago, you were in a room alone with Erza."

Gray pretended not to remember. But he did. He finally did. And he remembered it clearly. It happened when he was fifteen years old.

"It wasn't Erza's room, I know. I've been to Erza's room before, and it wasn't as small as that room. I'm guessing it's your room?"

Gray didn't answer. He wanted to appear as if he didn't remember a thing. He was going to let Cana finish reading his past event and just claim it was wrong.

"I couldn't see what actually happened for the two of you to be alone in your room, but I definitely saw you _purposely_ touching Erza." Cana laughed. "It wasn't even an accident! Man, you took your perverted tendencies to a whole new level. Didn't know you were that bold! You were even shirtless!"

Gray couldn't remember the last time he'd been so flustered. He was going to deny it to the end. "That didn't happen!"

"So then correct me, then you win. What actually happened?" She asked skeptically.

"Nothing happened, okay? I don't remember. No win or losses. Just do another reading." Gray quickly tried to change the subject. His blush was gone, thank heavens.

But Cana wasn't gping to have any of that. She clicked her tongue. "Nuh-uh. I don't believe you for a second. Unless you actually tell me what happened, this reading is considered a win for me."

"Cana, just think about it; you've known me for a long time. You _know_ Erza. You actually think she'd let me bring her to my room alone, let alone letting me _willingly_ grope her?" Gray tried to convince Cana that her reading was wrong. "You actually think I'd _want_ to touch Erza, out of all people? This is _Erza_ we're talking about. Scary monster Titania Erza?"

"Why wouldn't you want to touch Erza? You're a guy, right?" Cana asked as if it were obvious. "Unless you're gay."

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"Not that there's anything wrong with that." Cana continued. "You can tell me."

"Listen to me!"

The brunette laughed at him. "What?"

"I'm a guy but I'd never want to sexually harass my friends." Gray said proudly.

Cana scoffed. "You sexually harass us every time you strip down to your underwear." She said pointedly.

Gray's cheeks tinted a pink hue. "You said you guys weren't even bothered by it anymore since I do it so often!" He really did apologize before to the guild members, specifically the girls, of his habit when Erza ordered him to apologize to everyone about his stripping habit, back when they all reached puberty. He earnestly told them that what he did really _was_ unconscious, and that he didn't mean to make the girls uncomfortable.

"I might not be bothered with it anymore, but Lucy and Wendy still are. _Especially_ when you even lose your boxers in the process."

Gray grumbled irritatingly. Cana always won their verbal arguments. "Point is, I never touched Erza like that, and I never will. I don't sexually harass my friends consciously."

"It wasn't even sexual harassment for Erza. She let you do it, didn't she? She could've easily beat you up if she wanted to, but I didn't see you getting beat up in my vision."

Gray was quiet. He was still thinking on how to twist the story in a way that was believable. Honestly, what happened that night really was unbelievable to him. It did happen, but if somebody told Gray that that was going to happen to him in the future before he was fifteen, he would've never believed them.

So why was Cana so accepting of the reading that she got? She should've had some doubts and tried to do a different reading that seemed more accurate. She wanted to win this bet, didn't she? A reading like this should be a huge risk! Gray was having a hard time making her doubt her reading.

"Gray, it's not that unbelievable. Erza's an attractive woman; even when she was just sixteen. It's not that surprising to me that you'd want to satisfy your curiosity and get some action. I'd want to grope her too."

Gray's jaw dropped comically. "I always knew you were a bi."

Cana smirked. "Maybe."

He didn't even know what that meant.

"You're still not admitting it? It's even easier to believe since you had a crush on her." Cana teased him.

"It wasn't a crush!" Gray denied, slightly flustered.

"Crush on whom?"

Gray paled at hearing that voice. He spun around to see said person they were talking about, Erza Scarlet right behind him.

"Erza?!" "Nice timing, Erza!" Gray and Cana both exclaimed simultaneously.

The requip wizard proceeded to take a seat next to Gray, ultimately concluding that she would be joining their conversation. Gray couldn't hide his nervousness now. He looked to see Cana grinning happily; probably at the prospect of her embarrassing himself in front of Erza.

"So? I heard something about crushing? Crush who? Are you thinking of fighting again Gray?" Erza asked frowning.

"You see, actually-" "Cana had a crush on Laxus!" Cana and Gray stared disbelievingly at each other. Erza also stared at Cana, her appearance slightly shocked.

 _You weren't gonna spill on Erza?_ Gray was trying to give a telepathic message to Cana, his mouth hanging open. _Wait, what the hell did I just say?_

"C-Congratulations, Cana. I-I hope you make wonderful b-babies," Erza stuttered out. She was already clasping the brunette's hand – more like gripping – so hard and shaking it rather violently from across the table.

"Gray, you bastard!" Cana whispered angrily at him. Her hand was still being violently shaken by Erza.

"S-Sorry, that wasn't-" Ah fuck. Gray didn't mean to lie like that. A panicked Gray was never good. He was usually a cool, calm person, but Erza usually made him panic and feel very idiotic.

"E-Erza...that was a lie-"Cana didn't continue when Gray was violently making signs to not say anything.

Oh, just great. Cana understood. If Erza found out it was a lie after congratulating her, she would personally try to dissemble the ice wizard with a bad stripping habit for lying to her.

 _You totally owe me for this, stripper,_ Cana thought.

"I had no idea." Erza finally said after letting go of her hands and sitting back calmly.

"Neither did I." Cana muttered darkly.

"It was a long time ago though, right Cana?" Gray tried. But he figured he should just stop talking since Cana was continuously glaring at him, sending him obvious signs to just _shut up_.

"Is that so?" Erza asked curiously, not noticing the deadly aura that Cana was giving Gray right now.

"Y-Yeah." Cana faked a smile. Erza believed it though. Sometimes, Erza was dense that way.

"You know, I heard he's still single. Maybe you could-"

" - okay, Erza! Let's not talk about that anymore. What's done is done, right?" Gray bravely interrupted _the_ Erza Scarlet. Surprisingly, Erza nodded and let it slide.

Gray was about to breathe a sigh of relief when suddenly Cana let out a small chuckle. She smiled at Gray, but that smile had no other meaning except pure evil. At least that's how Gray saw it.

"Hey, Erza. I've been meaning to ask you something." Cana said.

Gray could feel himself paling again. Why did his childhood friend by the name of Cana Alberona just loved to see him suffer? He had to do something.

He turned to Erza and faked a smile. It came out as panicking and nervous as always. He really _was_ a terrible liar after all. "Hey, Erza. You wanna go on a job request right now? There's one with a really good reward-"

"Not now, Gray. Today's our day off, remember?" Erza reminded him. "Besides, Cana looks like she wants to ask me something serious. Is it a girls-only secret? Should I send Gray somewhere else?

Gray shivered. He didn't want to think about the far places that Erza could just send him flying with a kick to. But more importantly - this was a chance to run away! He was sure Cana would embarrass him whether he was present or not, so he might as well just run; regardless of what kind of lies (or truths?) Cana would be telling Erza.

"No, no, no. It's _very_ important that Gray stays _right here._ " Cana said faking seriousness.

Erza grabbed the ice wizard right arm next to her, with a look that said "you are not allowed to remove from this spot or else I will hurt you."

Gray flinched. Cana smirked.

 _This can't possibly end well._

* * *

 _A/N: This was supposed to be just a one-shot less than 2000 words, but then I just typed and I haven't even gotten to the lie detector part and just realized it's almost 3000 words already! The situations just gradually become more detailed and I just...you know what? I'll just make this into a short multi-chaptered fic then._

 _Till next time~_

 _-3:55AM, 3/9/15_


	3. The She-Devil's Challenge?

_A/N: I was already overwhelmed that I got **17 followers** from the original first chapter (the second chapter), and then after updating the new first chapter I got **20 followers**! And of course all the **faves**. Thanks so much! Although I kind of feel like I did something wrong since there's only 4 reviews since the previous chapter...hmm...hopefully I'll get some reaction (positive or negative) after this chapter. _

_Shout out to the reviewers from the previous chapters! **PinkKoala213, AmantesPatriae, Absolute-ZERO999 Iceberry2666, SkyDragonSorceress, and That Awesome Indian Girl.**_

 _Don't be too surprised at the implied pairings in this chapter and the future chapters! It's all for fun! Hope you guys enjoy and stick to the story till the end!_

* * *

 ** _Lie Detector_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

* * *

All Gray wanted to do was to run away, find a secluded spot and dig up a hole to bury himself.

Cana was no doubt taking pride in her attempt to humiliate him.

"What's bothering you, Cana?" Erza asked.

The card mage was internally smirking. "I heard you always had a special kind of friendship with ice boy here, if you know what I mean."

She raised her eyebrows up and down, obviously trying to imply something that _never existed!_ Gray internally screamed.

"Special?" Erza repeated. She looked over to Gray who was shrugging, trying to act nonchalant but Cana obviously saw through him. She didn't miss the sweat forming near his forehead.

 _He's a terrible liar_ , Cana thought. _Especially around someone as intimidating as Erza._

"The drunkard here doesn't know what she's saying, Erza. I say we ditch her and…you know what? Let's go out for some cake. It's on me." Gray nervously tried to encourage Erza into leaving.

Cana gaped at him. He was using the cake card!

 _Well played, Gray. Well played._

There was no way Erza was going to deny that offer.

"Actually I just got back from the bakery." Erza said, not noticing the slouch of Gray's shoulder and Cana who was now beaming in front of her.

 _Take that, stripper!_

"But I hope your offer stands tomorrow." Erza faced Gray and said hopefully.

Ugh. Erza had that little light in her eyes and that dreamy facial expression every time she talked about her passion for cake and now she was directing it to _him_. Very rarely did she show that expression to anyone. It was times like this that Gray thought she was _kind of_ cute. Just a little. Gray's chest almost fluttered at the thought. _Almost._

How could he say no now? Damn.

"If-If you want." He stuttered, turning away with a faint blush.

All of a sudden Cana laughed.

"What now?" Gray said, annoyed, his blush gone.

"Oh nothing~" Cana said, opting to tease Gray about their miniature flirting another time. "So is it true, Erza?"

"What's true?"

"That you have a special relationship with Gray, duh."

Erza's brow furrowed. She glanced at Gray beside her, who looked nervous for some reason. She turned to Cana, "Gray is very special to me." She admitted, not sure why Cana was asking the obvious. Gray was the reason she stopped pretending to like being alone way back when they were kids after all. "Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

The brunette tried to contain her giggles. Erza was the girl who liked reading erotic novels in her past time, but was a little dense sometimes.

Gray on the other hand was praying that Cana wouldn't try to humiliate – oh who was he kidding? She was having so much fun with this.

"Close, but not quite." Cana smirked, leaving Erza in confusion and Gray feeling a huge sense of dread. "You see this?" Cana showed off her new magical cards.

Erza smiled, proud. "New offensive magic cards?"

"Actually they're cards that have the ability to look at someone's past. I was testing them out on some of the guild members including Gray here."

"I see. I'm sure you'll master them in no time." Erza said proudly.

"But the thing is," Cana pretended to sigh disappointedly, "I really want to see how far I've progressed, and I think I'm getting good at it, but the stripper here says one of my readings are wrong, and I think he's lying."

Gray gulped.

Erza frowned at him. "Is it really wrong?"

"Uh – "

"- So, Erza…since I know you're such an honest person, I was thinking maybe you could confirm to me that my reading about Gray is correct." Cana said.

"I don't think I can confirm something about Gray though…"

"You can since you were involved~" Cana said, she couldn't hide the smirk now.

Gray was sending mental messages to Erza to not bring _that_ up.

She didn't get it.

"Okay then." Erza agreed. "What did you see?"

"Is it true you let Gray grope you three years ago?"

Erza's eyes widened shocked. "When did that –"

"- See! Cana's spouting bullshit. We should just go –" Gray interrupted nervously ready to take off until Erza's had stopped him. "Wha -?"

"- Can you be specific?" Erza asked seriously.

"Are you saying it happened more than once?!" Cana asked ecstatic, practically jumping from her seat.

"NO!" Gray shouted in denial, an embarrassed blush obvious on his face.

"No, I'm saying there were accidents in the past, one that I acknowledged so I didn't punch him for it." Erza said, disappointing Cana, prompting her to sit back down.

"Was it really an accident? I could clearly see in my vision that you let him feel you up. It's probably a different situation."

 _Feel me up?_ Erza thought.

Gray was literally fidgeting in his seat. He couldn't contain his nerves. His reputation was in Erza's hands now.

It was enough he was dubbed by everyone in the guild a literal pervert for always stripping naked, wherever, whenever. But Gray knew his friends didn't really mean it. They knew his habit was unconscious and he didn't purposely want to give a show to all the girls (and the gay males, if there were any in the guild). So it never bothered him if Natsu called him a pervert for stripping. He knew his intentions and it wasn't to try and attract any of his friends (female or male).

All in all, Gray was still considered a gentleman (if you ignore his habit). At least more of a gentleman than Macao and Wakaba. He was no flirt, pretending to be nice to every girl on the street, but he cared for his friends, and felt protective of his female companions.

But if word got out that he had felt up Erza as a horny fifteen year old boy going through puberty, no doubt he'd be a laughing stock. It didn't matter that it happened three years ago, his friends were definitely going to think of him as a _true_ pervert. Especially Cana, that little drunkard. What if he'll never be able to show his face again? What if his friendship with Erza became awkward? What if Erza found out that he used to -

"It was a wrong reading." Erza confirmed. "Nothing like that happened."

Cana gaped. "Really?" But she was so sure that -

"HAH! Told you!" Gray jumped out of his seat and pointed accusingly at her. He was internally cheering. His heart was beating so fast but the moment Erza said the word "wrong" he was immensely relieved but disguised it as a "told you so" grin to Cana.

Erza raised an eyebrow at him.

"I won the bet! I already gave you a chance to do another reading but your time is up!" Gray smirked.

Cana grunted and glared at Gray. "I was so sure though…"

"If that is all I'm going to head off to –"

"GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA IS FINALLY BACK!" Juvia Lockser squealed as she burst through the guild entrance, followed by Fairy Tail's one and only iron dragon slayer with his black exceed behind him.

"Stop doing that every time we come back, rain woman. You're gonna make my ears bleed." Gajeel grunted.

"Mine too." Pantherlily agreed.

Gajeel, who knew that the rain woman was obviously going to pester the ice bastard, went to Mirajane to report on their job's success.

"It wasn't that hard was it?" Mirajane smiled. who was sitting near the barmaid casually looked up at Gajeel in acknowledgment.

"You got me and Juvia. Nothing we can't handle." Gajeel responded gruffly.

Gray who was still sitting with Erza and Cana nervously waved back at Juvia who was making her way towards their table. "Oh, welcome back."

Juvia who just noticed her beloved Gray was with two other women gaped shockingly. She hurried over to Gray's side, pushed him slightly to make room for her, sat down next to him and asked in despair, "Gray-sama! Does Juvia have two other love –"

" – no, you don't." Gray interrupted and sighed.

"C'mon Juvia, don't be like that! We're all just friends here, right?" Cana laughed.

"Yes. How did your job go, Juvia?" Erza asked, smiling.

Juvia pouted. She wanted to be alone with the ice make mage, but couldn't bring herself to tell Cana and Erza to go away.

For the second time that day, the guild doors burst open loudly, this time with a different shout. "LOOK WHAT WE GOT!" The sound of Natsu and Happy shouting happily echoed in the guild hall prompting everyone in the guild to look at them.

"Ara, ara. What's that you got there?" Mirajane asked, welcoming the pink-haired dragon slayer and his blue exceed.

"You guys run too fast!" Lucy panted heavily as she finally caught up with Natsu and Happy, only to pale as she saw them running up to Mirajane.

 _Uh oh._

"Wait!"

"It's a lie-detector lacrima!" Natsu shouted happily.

"Aye! By the way, Carla's not here? I don't see her."

"LIE-DETECTOR LACRIMA?!" Almost all the members of Fairy Tail shouted at the same time.

"She's out with Wendy shopping since you guys have a day off." Mira smiled at Happy who was deflating.

"There goes the idiot flame-brain and his nonsense again. There's no way that thing's real." Gray commented for across the guild hall.

"Juvia agrees with anything Gray-sama said."

"Oh? Interesting." Erza got up from her seat and went over to the crowd currently surrounding Natsu, Lucy and Happy near the counter.

Juvia internally screamed "YES!" as she now waited for Cana to also leave the table as then she would be able to be alone with her Gray-sama who looked like he couldn't careless about Natsu-san and Lucy.

"Where did you get this?" Mirajane asked as Natsu had already handed over the strange contraption to her.

"An old lady gave it to me." Lucy proceeded to tell Mira and the members who were currently interested in her story of how she had gotten the lacrima. "Actually I just wanted to test it out for a bit."

Mirajane's eyes twinkled. "Oh? A lie-detector?"

Oh no.

Mira's eyes were twinkling in a way that Lucy knew she was planning something that the blond knew would be a bad idea. Why did she agree to have it tested out in the guild again? She could have just used Natsu repeatedly for testing. "After testing it out, what are you going to do with it, Lucy?"

Lucy looked at Mira nervously. "Well, I was gonna sell it, since I needed some extra cash. You know how I'm always craving some extra cash for rent."

"Lu-chan, you know you can always come and ask me for help if you're in a pinch." Levy appeared at her blond friend's side. "I know how much Natsu's draining you from your hard-earned jewels." She said sympathetically.

"HEY! THAT ICE BASTARD AND THE REDHEADED MONSTER HELPED DESTROY THAT VILLAGE TOO! " Natsu shouted.

"Village?" Mirajane echoed.

Said ice-bastard and redheaded monster (if it was okay to refer them that way, especially Erza) appeared by Natsu's side in a flash, both with darkening features.

"You son-of-a" Gray grabbed Natsu by the neck but was stopped by Erza who had already landed a punch on the dragon slayer's cheek, which sent him flying towards the nearest wall.

Lucy and Happy face palmed.

The guild members who were watching the whole thing laughed at Natsu's expense. They probably would have started a fight if the dragon slayer had crashed into any of them.

Gray gaped at her. "I was gonna –"

"-we _did_ help destroy that village, anyways."

"But then why'd you –"

"- He called me a monster. I'm a girl." Erza said with a straight face.

 _Of course you are_ , Gray felt his sweat dropping.

The barmaid of Fairy Tail chuckled at their interaction. "Since Natsu's down, I'll have to try Lucy's lie-detector on someone else."

"You already decided that you were going to try it, Mira-san?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I can't?" Mira asked, a hint of terror in her tone.

"No, no! Go ahead!" Lucy agreed panicked, flailing her arms around.

"Try it on Lucy!" Happy suggested to which Lucy denied furiously. "Or maybe on me!"

"Eh…there are no secrets worth digging from you, Happy. And we already know you like Carla." Mirajane said, almost carelessly.

"WAAHHH! Natsu! Look at them teasing me!" The blue exceed sobbed and went off to his dragon slayer companion who was still out unconscious in the clinic. Who sent him there again? Who knows.

"Wait a minute, Mira-san. What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked nervously.

Mira gave a winning smile and asked loudly, "so who wants to be the lucky tester?"

Almost immediately everyone turned away, pretending to mind their own business. Max and Warren suddenly mentioned that they were late for a job. Nab suddenly said that he had agreed to join Max and Warren on their job to which Max and Warren shouted "Don't suddenly decide to go on a job now with us!"

Levy went back to reading her book, claiming that there's this part of the chapter that she had been dying to read. She mentioned she'd like it better if she read at her room in Fairy Hill's instead. Macao and Wakaba hurried to the exit saying that their wives were calling them, to which Romeo retorted that his mother wasn't coming back any time soon. Everyone suddenly had an excuse to leave the guild, even Gray, who said he just lost his pants and said he was gonna go home and find another one.

"You didn't lose it. It's right here." Erza said, handing over his boxers that he took off _purposely for once in public_! "Don't think you can fool me."

Gray eyed Erza distastefully as she calmly sipped her tea while sitting at the counter.

Out of nowhere, Mirajane cried.

The just-now cheerful barmaid was now _crying_.

What. The. Fuck.

"Mira-nee!"

"M-Mira-san?!" Lucy asked worried. Even Happy was startled.

Almost immediately everyone that intended to escape from whatever Mira was planning with that lie-detector halted their steps by the guild entrance.

Laxus who was sitting by the counter nearby, initially intending to stay quiet as usual now glared at his guildmates. Half of them looked guilty, and the other half looked panicked seeing Mira was actually shedding tears.

"No one wants to help me and Lucy!" Mira sobbed.

"Ehhhhh…?"

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE NEE-CHAN CRY?! AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES MEN?" Elfman shouted.

"Who knows what she's up to!" Gray pointed out.

"The stripper's got a point." Cana commented as she gulped down her third barrel.

"You're not one to talk." The ice-make wizard eyed her irritatingly. Cana smirked.

From that point on everyone was blaming everyone else for making Fairy Tail's favorite sweetheart cry. And when there is pointless "It's your fault!" and "NO YOURS!" there was also bound to be arguing and of course _, fighting_.

Bixlow had his hoard of dolls blaming Freed while Freed told him to be the tester since he lost their arm-wrestling match? What?

Evergreen was busy boasting on how a Fairy Queen like her should have the right to order someone to be Mirajane's tester, to which all the other girls present quickly retaliated.

Laxus just watched bored as his guildmates started the first brawl that day. Gajeel also got caught up in it, even though he didn't particularly feel guilty for the barmaid or anything. Salamander was out, so he wanted to fight someone else?

That was the reason of the first brawl that happened that day.

Erza who was enjoying her cake and tea peacefully was eventually triggered to joining the brawl after someone had accidentally knocked down her cup of tea, causing it to spill on her cake, thus making her cake unsuitable to eat any longer.

Lisanna frowned looking at Mira and her friends. She glanced at Lucy who was doing her best to calm everyone down. She knew her sister was up to something. She sighed heavily. "Mira-nee, look at what you've done. Now everyone's guilty."

Mira pouted. "Not guilty enough."

"See! I knew you were just acting!" Lisanna accused.

"But no one wants to try it! Not even Elfman who's usually there to help me when I cry." Elfman was busy getting angry at his fellow guilmates for not being men to accept Mira's challenge yet _he_ wasn't accepting it either. Huh.

" _Pretend_ crying." Lisanna deadpanned.

"Still."

Lisanna had a bad feeling about this. But everyone was making a ruckus and they didn't even notice that her sister wasn't even crying anymore.

"EVERYONE STOP! I'LL DO IT!" Lisanna shouted, her voice echoing in the guild hall, causing everyone to immediately stop punching and kicking whoever the hell they wanted to.

Mira's eyes twinkled again. "You will?"

Lisanna whispered to her beaming sister, "I don't want Mira-nee to keep guilt-tripping our friends like this." Then she said normally, "If anyone can handle my sister, it should be me, at least. I don't think I have any secrets worth to get embarrassed about." She sighed heavily again, to which Mira's eyes twinkled mischievously.

Once again, almost immediately everyone surrounded the sisters, the look of guilt gone and now only replaced with excitement.

"Hurry up, Mira-chan! Try it on her."

"Oooh, Lisanna-chan's secrets!"

"Let's bet on whether it's a lie or not!"

"I thought all of you said you had something to do?" Lucy muttered, but still loud enough for them to stop what they were doing and looked at her, all at once saying "You didn't really believe that, did you?"

The blond gritted her teeth, irritated. _These guys..._

"Okay okay! Let's test it out now. How does it work again, Lucy?" Mira asked, a hint of mischievousness in her tone.

Lucy was dreading this, as she explained how the lacrima should work to everyone there. "Only one statement, Mira-san!"

After understanding the simple instruction, Mirajane quickly placed the lacrima on her younger sister's head.

Lisanna couldn't help but feel nervous. Everyone was looking at her in anticipation, even Gajeel and Pantherlily! Laxus was looking over them curiously as well.

"Okay, Lisanna. Say no to the following statement." Mira said, almost seriously. Everyone gulped at the same time, wondering what kind of lie did Mira intend to expose about her little sister.

"Yes…I mean no." As soon as Lisanna said that, the lacrima lighted up, a small glowing white magic circle was seen.

"Oooohh…"

 _What are you all so impressed about?_ Lucy thought weirdly.

Lisanna smiled nervously, knowing that that statement didn't count as one.

Mirajane smiled happily and stated in a loud tone, having a strange confidence that the lacrima would work.

 **" _My first crush was Natsu Dragneel…"_**

* * *

 _A/N: Is it a lie? Is it the truth? You probably guessed what Mira was gonna ask right? xD_

 _So, there's a poll in my profile page and I would really like the readers to drop by and vote there. It would help tremendously with the story. Basically, it's my theory on who's first crush was who between the Fairy Tail members. Don't worry about your current ship too much. Really think about this certain character and who they might have had a crush on in the past. Think back to when they were kids too. Does this particular character look like they could have had a crush back then? It's just a past crush, it doesn't affect your current ships (unless the first crush is lasting till now that is)_

 _Example: Erza - Jellal (First crush, first love, this is too obvious)_

 _Or even Lucy - Jellal/Siegrain (he was on her top boyfriend list! Maybe it was a first celebrity crush?)_

 _The choice in the votes are all based on my opinions. You guys can suggest some to me if you don't think any of them are correct and you think they should be someone else. Winners will be featured in the upcoming chapters._ _Keep in mind that no pairing is going to magically get together in this, as I have stated before that I pictured this to happen after the GMG arc (which is why I didn't tag it as Romance even though the topic they'll be talking about is that, for the most part)._

 _Some theories are 100% my beliefs (if you know me you'll know who's crush I'm talking about) so I will include them whether or not they win the poll. I made the poll mainly because there are certain characters I'm not sure about. Like Cana. And Lucy._

 _So uh...this is definitely a long author's note. But don't forget to review and vote! I'll be super motivated!_

 _-10:59PM_

 _-28/10/15_


End file.
